90210_beverly_hillsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Jet Set
The Jet Set is the second episode of the first season of 90210. It aired on the CW on September 2, 2008. This episode was written by Gabe Sachs, Jeff Judah, & Darlene Hunt and directed by Wendey Stanzler. Summary Dixon must deal with jealous teammates on the lacrosse team and Annie breaks up with her boyfriend back home but soon meets a potential love interst. Dixon and the lacrosse team take matters into their own hands when West Beverly's rivals T.P. their school, with a little help from Navid. But when the rest of the lacrosse team turns against Dixon he learns that being on a team might not be all its cracked up to be. Annie is devastated when she breaks up with her boyfriend back home. But she meets a dreamy new love interest in Beverly Hills and realizes that dating is a little different LA. Meanwhile, Harry and Debbie learn disturbing news about Harry's past. Plot Grandma Tabitha spills her morning Long Island Iced Tea on her laptop and Debbie offers to take it to get repaired. Annie comes to the breakfast table crying. She and her Kansas boyfriend, Jason, just broke up. Harry pulls Debbie aside after breakfast and they discuss the news that Tracy spoke to him last night. Before they can argue, they both get calls from their jobs. Harry finds out that West Beverly Hills High has been trashed by a rival school. The entire main hall has been filled with trash, toilet paper and graffiti. The lacrosse team is there and wants revenge, but Harry tells them not to retaliate. Later in the day, Ethan talks to Naomi and gives her a rose.George tries to fight with Ethan again, but Ethan only offers a hug and tells him everything is going to be ok. Annie tells Ethan about Jason and the break-up. Ethan offers to beat the guy up, but Annie tells him that Jason would kill him. Meanwhile, Annie hears a guy singing and goes to spy. She's not very smooth though. As she's spying she drops her books and the guy spots her. It turns out the guy singing is Ty Collins, the richest guy in school and resident heartbreaker. Later, Adrianna makes a scene by randomly singing in the middle of Mr. Matthews' lecture. Afterwards, Ryan ask what's going on with her. She tells him that she is distracted because she has a major audition coming up. He asks what that will mean if she gets the part. She tells him that she'll be making lots of money. He makes fun of her for that, asking what she'll spend it on; shoes, clothes, perhaps an expensive car she doesn't need. She tells him that she'll pay the mortgage because her mom can't. At lunch, Naomi asks Annie if she and Silver enjoyed crashing the party. Naomi tells her that she didn't expect to see her there, what with all her morals and everything. Ryan makes his first advance toward Kelly offering half of his sandwich to her if she sits with him. Dixon tries to buddy up with Ethan and a couple other guys to get revenge against Palisades high, the school that trashed West Beverly. Unfortunately, they don't want anything to do with him since he's the Principal's son. Annie eats lunch with Silver, but while she's eating Ty keeps staring at her. He comes over and asks if she wants to grab dinner tonight after rehearsal. After lunch, the drama starts up again between Naomi and Silver since Silver made a video about Ethan cheating on Naomi. She goes straight to Ethan and slaps him in front of everyone. After school at the Peach Pit, Naomi starts eyeing George. Dixon has Navid over to the mansion and they're playing video games and talking revenge and talking revenge against Palisades High. Just then Tabitha comes in and acts like she's clueless to what they're talking about. She casually mentions that when Harry was in high school, his friends got revenge on the rival school by letting pigs loose on their field. Cast Trivia Mulitmedia